Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Keeping their relationship private sounded easier said than done... and little did they know how right they were that someone would find out. (AU, set in late 2016)


_**12 hours earlier…**_

" _This blows! You beat me at every game of Blackjack we play, you fucking cheat!"_

" _Oh, come on! Just because your card skills are lousy as fuck doesn't mean I'm a cheat!"_

 _The two's argument was interrupted by them being joined in the villa, limping slightly as his body screamed in agonizing pain._

 _"Oh damn, how bad?!"_

 _"Safe to say that our 'friend' is royally pissed off at us!"_

 _Amanda, tied to the headboard in a room, kicked one of her three kidnappers below the belt before slamming her right foot into his jaw after they walked in, the taller one helping him up._

 _"You deal with her, this was your idea!"_

 _"Alright, alright! Enough already!"_

 _Amanda felt the shorter of the trio grab her by her disheveled shoulder length curls and him pressing his other hand onto her sternum… but she started thrashing again and struggling to hold the tied up woman down before her thrashing stopped when his hand was gripping her jaw._

 _"Now if I take this tape off, don't you dare sink those teeth into my flesh like you did when we grabbed you! It was for your own good, you got it?!"_

 _His brown eyes staring menacingly at the tiny diva, Amanda nodded and the tape was yanked off of her sore mouth that still had blood in it… true to her promise, she didn't bite him again._

 _But what she did after the tape was removed was worse._

 _"You motherfuckers, I'll rip your cocks off and then I'll kill you and dismember your bodies after I get out of these restraints!" Amanda shouted before receiving a punch to the face._

 _"You idiot! What the hell is wrong with you?! We agreed not to fucking hit her!"_

 _"I'd like to keep my manhood intact, thank you very much!"_

 _The bruised up one was about to respond when Amanda wrapped her legs around the smaller one's neck in a crisscrossed style and started strangling him before readjusting her hold to the person's torso and proceeding in bashing his head against the wall, thankful that the trio had made the mistake of turning away so she can untangle her legs from the ropes._

 _"Let! Me! Out! Of! Here! You want pain, I'll choke all of you until your eyeballs pop out of your heads! Un-fucking-tie me!" Amanda yelled over the pain filled screams, the other two managing to pry her legs off of their accomplice… and Amanda noticing their second mistake._

 _The first one's head was close enough so that she could rip his wool mask off and did so after slipping her right wrist out of the ropes, her eyes widening in shock when she saw the bluish green eyes._

 _"Look, we-"_

 _Amanda grabbed him by his throat, slamming him head first into the wall before grabbing the switchblade from his pocket and slicing the ropes off of her left wrist._

 _"I've had it with you assholes! You three… damn it, damn you and damn your whole group!" Amanda responded, yelling halfway through._

 _Fully enraged, Amanda then threw the knife at the third one, who ducked and turned… and screamed as Amanda lunged at him and bit him on his right wrist after yanking the long sleeve of the hoodie up._

 _"Look, babyface… we were just trying to-"_

 _"Don't give me that bullshit about you trying to protect me! After what happened tonight, I don't fucking need it!" Amanda yelled, kicking the one she had bitten right in his head and walking to the door._

 _Amanda unlocked it and swung it open, walking down the hallway and began to make her way to her and Finn's room._

 _"Look, she might just be trying to surprise you-" Sami replied as he and Finn searched the hotel._

 _"Something went wrong, Sami! She just wouldn't-" Finn yelled at his friend, only for both to be cut off by the Demon Mistress running towards them, her and the Demon King hugging tightly and him rubbing his hand up and down her back… and Sami's eyes widening in horror._

 _"Go, go, go!" Sami yelled, Finn picking Amanda up in his arms and all three taking off down the hallway with the kidnapping trio after them._

 _"Get your asses back here!"_

 _Sami slammed his hand onto the elevator button and the doors opened… when the doors closed again, one of the kidnappers was banging his fists against the doors._

" _You two are sure no one knew that you're seeing each other?" Sami asked after they were in the Demon couple's villa._

" _Don't want to know how those fucking idiots found out…" Finn replied before helping Amanda sit down and then deciding to go set up a bath for her…_

 **Present time…**

Amanda was just opening her still tired eyes and carefully stretched her limbs before looking up… she saw Finn and the two kissed as they held each other.

They had only been dating for a few months… and their attempts to keep their relationship private weren't going like they thought.

' _There's hating it and then there's going to the extreme like they did… I don't even want to know how he convinced them to go along with it.'_ Amanda thought as Finn nuzzled his face into her neck before the two kissed.

Realising that Sami had left the villa, Finn turned the radio on and _Between The Sheets_ by The Isley Brothers played as Finn and Amanda kissed again, Finn grabbing a condom from the nightstand once both were fully naked.

Amanda let out a sharp gasp as she had not anticipated Finn quickly thrusting himself into her but she locked her legs around his own to push him deeper into her as the two kept on going.

The two were getting lost in each other and that was how they wanted it.


End file.
